Unpredictable Love
by Hakusho009
Summary: PG just cause I want it to be. Oneshot and mystery pairing! Sakura waits patiently for her lover to return, reminiscing of their romance...


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I'd be able to afford a wall scroll, now wouldn't I?

This is a different pairing that I like but their is barely any of. There is barely any of this guy in fanfics much less this pairing. Oh well. This is my contrubution anyway.

* * *

It was a lovely day. A cool breeze fluttered the girl's long hair about her but she didn't try to brush it away. In fact, she didn't even move. She stared out from the cliff she stood upon, like a statue, just another bit of protruding rock. Her eyes were searching yet unseeing, despite the beautiful sunset in front of her. To say she was deep in thought would have been obvious and unnecessary. But what was she thinking about? Now, that is the true question, isn't it? Surely a girl such as this (barely 19) would have no worries to stress over, no problems to mentally sort out. Well, if this was what you thought, you thought incorrectly. She was a ninja and ninjas tend to have worries on their minds.

Her name is Sakura. Her pink hair has grown out much longer since the incident during the chunin exams and with her hair her maturity has also grown. She had stopped being the girl that always watched her teammates from the shadows, the burden, the ninja by title only, she had trained under Tsunade (the Hokage) and was now a relatively famous medical-nin while still becoming an average skilled ANBU, much to the surprise and pleasure of her senseis. Now, however, she is not worrying about a particularly injured ninja or a new mission. She is afraid for her lover. Yes, _love_r. He had been assigned a particularly hard mission (S-rank) about two months ago and was due to return today so she was waiting, and hoping, and dreading.

A smile slowly drifted across her face, remembering how their relationship had begun. It was a strange tale, very unexpected. She had started going to a small creek as a meditation spot when things got tough during training or during life in general and it was there that they met. Well, they had met before but, this was the first time they had actually talked, had a real conversation. He had shown up during one of her meditation sessions and they had started talking. Sakura found that he was kind, smart (_very_), a talented ninja, and funny when he wanted to be. He even gave great advice when she was in a jam. They became friends then…more.

On their first date everyone had been surprised. They had never thought that superficial, delicate Sakura would date _him,_ of all people. Didn't she love Sasuke? Boy, were they out of the loop. When they finally kissed she felt complete for the first time in her life and knew (even at fifteen) that he was the one for her. Now and forever. Who cared if people stared? Who cared if people thought he was weird? Who cared if they thought her a freak for picking him out of the other 'normal' boys that liked her? Those boys weren't …_**him**_.

"God I miss him," she sighed, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Trust me. The feeling is definitely mutual," said a deep voice behind her.

She whirled, angry that she hadn't sensed him but too ecstatic to really care.

"You're back! Thank god. I was worried sick!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Glad to know I'm missed," he said in his usual monotone, but she knew him well enough to notice the hint of relief and happiness. He smiled, though she couldn't see it. "Thanks for waiting."

"Always," she mumbled as his lips descended on hers.

This was where every emotion he normally keeps in check came swirling out in a typhoon of passion and she enjoyed every minute of it. One look at the introvert-ish ninja and you wouldn't think he'd be this good a kisser. I guess that's why they say that whole 'judging a book by it's cover' routine. She sighed as they broke apart, content after so long of sadness and lonliness. She adored him, and he relished that fact and returned her affections ten-fold. Sakura smiled up at him, a pinkish tinge to her cheeks.

"I love you, Shino-kun,"

* * *

A/N: Not too bad, ne?...I LOVE SHINO!...just thought you ought to know... 


End file.
